The present invention relates to an air valve for an inflatable article, and more particularly to such an air valve of which the valve body can easily operated to close/open the air passage, enabling the inflatable article in which the air valve is installed to be quickly inflated or exhausted.
Regular inflatable articles such as life buoys, rubber boats, inflatable toys, etc., are commonly equipped with an air valve. Through the air valve, an inflatable article can be inflated with a hand pump, foot pump, or any of a variety of air pumping means. FIG. 1 shows an air valve for this purpose. The air valve comprises a valve block 10, a plug member 11, and a screw cap 12. The valve block 10 is shaped like a cup, having an outward peripheral flange 101 around the periphery at the top for fastening to an inflatable article by a high frequency sealing apparatus, and a threaded inside tube axially suspended on the inside and defining an air passage 102. The plug member 11 is plugged into the inside tube to seal the air passage. The screw cap 12 is threaded onto the threaded inside tube to hold the plug member 11 in place. This structure of air valve is complicated in use. Before pumping air into the inflatable article, the screw cap 12 must be disconnected from the threaded inside tube of the valve block 10, and then the plug member 11 must be removed from the threaded inside tube of the valve block 10. After the inflatable article has been inflated, the plug member 11 and the screw cap 12 must be installed again. FIG. 2 shows another structure of air valve according to the prior art. This structure of air valve comprises a valve block 20, a cylindrical valve body 21 mounted in the valve block 20, a valve flap 211 mounted in a center mounting hole at the center of the closed bottom side wall of the valve body 21, and a cover plate 22 threaded onto the valve body 21 to close the air passage. When forced air is driven through the valve body 21, the valve flap 211 is forced downwards to open the air holes at the bottom side wall of the valve body 21, for permitting forced air to pass to the inside of the inflatable article. When external force is disappeared, the valve flap 211 is forced by the inside air pressure of the inflatable article to close the air holes of the valve body 21. This structure of air valve is still not satisfactory in use. One drawback of this structure of air valve is that the valve flap 211 wears quickly with the use of the air valve. Another drawback of this structure of air valve is that the cover plate 22 must be disconnected from the valve body 21 when exhausting the inflatable article.